Los amigos de Harry
by Alquimista
Summary: ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando tus dos mejores amigos se dedican a hacerse la vida imposible?. Harry está a punto de descubrirlo. HG RH TERMINADO.
1. Harry y Charlie

Aviso: No me llamo J.K.R., no poseo los derechos de Harry Potter, etc, etc, etc... Solo poseo el producto de mi enfermiza y retorcida mente... je, je, je...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capítulo 1: Harry y Charlie.

Era una madrugada fría en Hogwarts. Harry dormía plácidamente, disfrutando de la calidez de su cama.

Bruscamente su cuerpo se tensó bajo las sábanas, el ruido más horroroso que uno se pueda imaginar estaba taladrándole el cerebro. Se tapó la cabeza con la almohada e intentó ignorarlo, pero en vez de desaparecer, el ruido aumentó de volumen cada vez más. Tras unos segundos de inútil resistencia Harry abrió los ojos y apagó el despertador, que para entonces estaba aullando como un dragón en celo... como una hembra de Longhorn Rumano, para ser exactos.

"Jodido Charlie. Espera a las próximas Navidades." Se quedó un momento parado en el borde de la cama, con las piernas colgando, mientras intentaba darse ánimos para levantarse. "Y un asqueroso día más comienza en la asquerosa vida del increíble Harry Potter." Se acercó a la cama de al lado y empezó a sacudir la masa de sábanas y mantas que debía ser Ron, su ex-mejor amigo.

Durante estos últimos días había sentido crecientes impulsos de golpearle con un bate de Quidditch en la cabeza, hasta que le consiguiera meter un poco de sentido común dentro... o se la abriera como un melón maduro; pasase lo que pasase, todos saldrían ganando.

Siguió empujando y tirando de él hasta que oyó algo que podría ser un "Ya me levanto." Volvió a su cama y empezó a prepararse. Como siempre Harry ya estaba vestido mientras él todavía se desperezaba entre las sábanas.

"Ron, te espero abajo. Date prisa, ¿Quieres?" Su tono le sonó bastante brusco, pero sinceramente, no le importó lo mas mínimo.

"En un momento estoy abajo." Murmuró Ron soñoliento, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

"Sí, seguro." Refunfuñó, según bajaba las escaleras.

La sala común estaba vacía, o casi. Detrás del respaldo de un sofá asomaba una mata de cabello naranja intenso. El resplandor de la chimenea lo hacía brillar como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Sólo una persona podría tener un pelo así. Harry sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia ella.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

¡Saludos a todos! y especialmente a los que tuvieron el valor de leer mi anterior fic. Creo que éste será algo mas largo y mas "ligero"... no sé, ya veremos...

Como siempre, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. '


	2. Harry y Ginny

Capítulo 2: Harry y Ginny.

Cruzó la sala hasta llegar a su lado. Ginny estaba sentada, leyendo intensamente lo que parecía ser un grueso manual de transformaciones. La verdad es que no era muy común verla sola, y menos a esas horas de la mañana. ¿Y si quería estar sola?... Bueno, si era así, ya se lo diría; Ginny no era de las que se mordía la lengua. Ya más decidido, intentó levantarse un poco el ánimo; no era cuestión de amargarle el día a la pobre chica que, al fin y al cabo, no tenia la culpa de que sus mejores amigos fueran idiotas.

"¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?" Preguntó, con más alegría de la realmente sentía.

Ginny dió un bote sobre el sofá y se giró de golpe. "¡Harry!... ¡Merlín, casi me matas del susto!." Se puso una mano en el pecho mientras resoplaba.

"Lo siento, no quería asustarte."

"Ufff... No pasa nada." Resoplo un par de veces mas, algo mas calmada. "Soy una chica dura. Sobreviviré... creo..." Una sonrisa pícara asomo a su rostro. En realidad a Harry se le ocurrían otros adjetivos mas acertados, pero no dijo nada.

"Seguro que sí... Por cierto, ¿Qué has hecho con tus amigas?" Se lo preguntó, mas que nada, para hacer un poco de conversación; la verdad es que le importaba poco donde pudieran estar.

"Ayer nos quedamos hasta tarde estudiando, así que esta mañana se han quedado un rato mas en la cama." Cerró el libro de golpe y lo metió en su bolsa. "Bueno, ya esta bien de tanto estudio."

"Si estabas estudiando no lo dejes por mí, yo solo iba..." Dio un paso atrás.

"No digas tonterías y siéntate. De todas maneras me estaba quedando dormida." Se apartó a un lado del sofá e hizo un gesto para que se sentase.

"Bueno." Se sentó, y se quedo mirando el fuego, buscando algo de que hablar. Sentía la mirada de Ginny en él.

"¿Que tal va todo?" El tono de la pregunta sorprendió a Harry. La voz de Ginny parecía preocupada, no era muy propio de ella.

Se encogió de hombros. "Bueno, podía ir peor... Supongo."

"¿Todavía siguen sin hablarse?"

Harry se volvió a encoger de hombros.

"¿Cuánto llevan ya?, ¿Tres semanas?"

"Contando con hoy, diecisiete días."

"¿Y que tal estas tú?"

Harry penso un momento. "No sé... Estoy enfadado, harto, cansado..."

"Ya... Supongo que era por esto por lo que no querías que estuvieran juntos."

"¡¿Que yo no quería?!". Harry estaba sorprendido y a decir verdad, un poco ofendido también. "Ginny, Yo nunca he querido que no estuvieran juntos... Simplemente me pilló de sorpresa. No sé... No tenía ni idea de que se gustasen y de pronto..." Gesticuló con los brazos, como indicando la enormidad del asunto.

Ahora era Ginny la sorprendida. "Pues debes de ser el único en todo Griffindor que no lo veía venir desde hace años." Dijo, con una sonrisa socarrona.

"Bueno. ¡Pues para mí fue una sorpresa!... y me costo bastante acostumbrarme. No es muy normal que tus dos mejores amigos, de la noche a la mañana, dejen de comportarse como personas normales y no paren ni un momento de lanzarse miraditas tiernas y de cogerse de la mano y... Bueno, todo eso."

Ginny seguía sonriendo mirándole con cara de duda. "Ya..."

Harry se quedo en silencio, mirando distraídamente al fuego. Al cabo de un momento empezó ha hablar con la mirada todavía perdida en las llamas, como si estuviera hablando consigo mismo. "Si quieres que te diga la verdad; al principio no estaba demasiado convencido. Me sentía un poco... dejado de lado. Pero después me he ido acostumbrando. Y la verdad es que ahora... no se como explicarlo... "

Cambio de postura y bajo la mirada a sus manos. Era un poco extraño. Estar hablando de todas estas cosas... y con Ginny. Pero la verdad es que se sentía liberado, era como quitarse un peso de encima. Parecía que Ginny iba a decir algo, pero Harry carraspeó un momento y siguió hablando. Ya que había empezado quería terminar de desahogarse.

"La verdad... es que ahora es muy importante para mí que estén juntos, con todo lo que esta pasando en la guerra, tantas cosas horribles, tantas muertes... Ellos me hacen sentir que todavía hay cosas buenas por las que merece la pena luchar. Cuando me desanimo pienso en ellos, en el cariño que se tienen, y me doy cuenta de que tengo que seguir adelante, aunque solo sea por ellos."

Harry alzó la vista hacia Ginny, que lo estaba mirando fijamente con una expresión muy seria. "Lo siento. Vaya discurso que te he soltado. Así, a primera hora de la mañana." Sonrió tímidamente, sin saber muy bien que hacer.

Ginny se acercó un poco y puso la mano en su brazo. "Para eso es para lo que están los amigos, Harry. Ya sé que no soy como mi hermano o Hermione, pero quiero que sepas que también soy tu amiga y que me preocupo por ti, y que si necesitas desahogarte o hablar de algo... o lo que sea..." Las mejillas de Ginny se sonrojaron ligeramente. "Bueno, que siempre vas ha poder contar conmigo."

Le apretó ligeramente el brazo antes de soltarlo y ponerse de pie, sonriente. "Bueno, parece que no baja nadie. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a desayunar nosotros solos?".

"Por mí, perfecto." Harry se levantó y se dirigió junto con ella al comedor, preguntándose por que no podían ser el resto de los Weasleys más como Ginny. Al parecer ella se había quedado con todo el sentido común de la familia... Seguramente algo genético que tenga que ver con el hecho de pertenecer al sexo femenino.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas... hummm... creo que eso ya lo he dicho antes ...


	3. Harry y Ron

Capítulo 3: Harry y Ron.

Harry cruzó pesadamente la sala común de Griffindor y se derrumbó totalmente agotado en el sofá al lado de la chimenea. Quitando el rato que había pasado con Ginny, el resto del día había sido totalmente aborrecible.

Ron se sentó a su lado. "¿Te apetece una partida de ajedrez?"

"Después. Ahora prefiero quedarme descansando aquí un rato, calentándome." Su voz sonó cansada.

Ron le sonrió con timidez, como disculpándose. "De acuerdo." Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaban Dean y Seamus.

Harry miró por encima del respaldo. Ron estaba hablando con Seamus, probablemente proponiéndole una partida. Hermione que ya estaba trabajando en una de las mesas, se detuvo y le miró con cara de desaprobación, aunque a Harry le pareció ver que en sus ojos, mas que disgusto, había tristeza. Ron debió notar que le estaban observando, porque se volvió ligeramente hacia donde estaba Hermione. Ella en cuanto notó el movimiento bajó rápidamente la cabeza y siguió trabajando.

Harry nunca se había metido en sus peleas, pero llegados a esta situación quizás sería lo mejor tener una conversación seria con ellos. Se quedó pensativo, mientras miraba el fuego en la chimenea, siempre le había gustado mirar las llamas, constantemente en movimiento.

Harry bostezó y miró su reloj, debía de haberse quedado dormido, porque era bastante tarde. Se levantó y se acercó a Ron. Estaba jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico, enfrente tenía a Dean y Seamus, pero ni siquiera los dos juntos podían evitar que Ron los machacase. Esperó hasta que terminó la partida y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, apuntando a las escaleras. "Llegó la hora de trabajar un poco. ¿no?"

Ron no parecía muy contento, pero recogió el ajedrez y le siguió a las escaleras sin ninguna queja. Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios, Harry esperó a que entrase y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué? ¿Cuándo vais a hacer las paces Hermione y tú?" Le preguntó bruscamente.

Ron pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero un momento después pareció resignarse. Se sentó en la cama y le miró con expresión cansada. "Sinceramente... No lo sé."

"¿No lo sabes? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?" Harry había esperado una explosión de rabia, o que se negase a hablar del tema... o algo así. Desde luego, cualquier cosa menos esta actitud de derrota.

"Mira Harry... " Ron se frotó la cara con las manos, como intentando aclarar sus ideas. "Yo... no estoy muy seguro de que ella..." Fue bajando el tono de voz según hablaba, como si el solo hecho de decirlo le causase un gran dolor. "... de que ella me quiera."

"¡Gilipolleces!" Harry no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Estaba claro que Ron era más idiota de lo que él había imaginado. De todas maneras, intentó controlarse, perder los estribos no iba a conducir a nada bueno. Tenía que calmarse y razonar con él. "Ron, sabes perfectamente que esta enamorada de ti desde hace años y que..."

"Espera... " Le interrumpió Ron, levantando la mano para que le dejase hablar. "Fui yo quien me declare, ¿no?" Harry simplemente asintió con la cabeza, aunque no estaba nada convencido de donde iba a acabar esto.

"Y en todas las discusiones que hemos tenido, siempre he sido yo quien al final ha pedido perdón y ha arreglado las cosas." Harry abrió la boca para responder, pero Ron continuó hablando.

"Sí, ya sé que muchas veces ha sido culpa mía, pero no siempre... y también es verdad que si yo he empezado una discusión, ella siempre ha estado más que dispuesta a continuarla."

"¿Adónde quieres llegar?"

Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos y se quedó con la vista fija en el suelo. "Si te fijas... Ella nunca a tomado la iniciativa, nunca ha arriesgado nada, ni sacrificado nada por nosotros... por Mí. Creo que realmente no esta enamorada de mí."

Ron hizo una pequeña pausa, pensando como continuar. Quizás Harry tenía que haberle dicho algo, pero estaba demasiado sorprendido; No podía ser cierto que Ron pensase de verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

Antes de que Harry pudiera salir de su asombro, volvió a escuchar la voz de Ron, aún más triste que antes.

"Quizás está conmigo simplemente porque me conoce desde que teníamos 11 años, porque es cómodo. No sé... quizás yo no soy mas que algo... mediocre, pero que es conveniente porque se puede conseguir sin esfuerzo. Solamente le doy compañía mientras encuentra a alguien que realmente le guste, que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ella."

"Ron... Es la tontería más grande que he oído en toda mi vida." Harry no había estado tan disgustado con su amigo desde hacia mucho tiempo. Si no fuera por el lastimoso estado en que se encontraba, con gusto le habría abofeteado ahí mismo.

"¿Sí?... ¿Entonces por qué después de más de dos semanas no ha hecho absolutamente nada para hacer las paces conmigo?" Levantó la vista del suelo, y le miró, como desafiándole a responder.

"¿Porque es tan jodidamente cabezona como tú?..." Iba a decir algo más, pero se quedó callado cuando vio la expresión de angustia de su rostro.

"No. Es porque no le importo lo suficiente como para dar su brazo a torcer. No le importa perderme."

Harry notó de brillo de sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar. "Ron..."

"No, Harry. Lo siento, pero esa vez va ha tener que ser ella quien pida perdón; lo necesito. Necesito saber que por lo menos le importo algo." Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación casi corriendo. "Voy a dar una vuelta. Necesito despejarme un poco."

Harry se quitó las gafas y se frotó los ojos. "Sí. Así podrás llorar todo lo que quieras sin que nadie te moleste." Sentía un nudo en la garganta y se dio cuenta de que él también estaba a punto de llorar. "Joder, Ron. Después de todo por lo que estamos pasando... Esto no es justo... no es justo." Pero no había nadie en la habitación que pudiera oírle.

Ron no regresó hasta bien entrada la madrugada, cuando ya estaban todos profundamente dormidos en sus camas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Humm... Se me esta "oscureciendo" el ff por momentos... bueno, ya veremos... proximo capítulo: Harry y Hermione... NO!, no estan liados...

Como siempre, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas. Y muchas gracias a sarah-keyko y a Narwen Weasley por los ánimos...


	4. Harry y Hermione

Capítulo 4: Harry y Hermione.

El día siguiente amaneció nublado y gris. Mientras se vestían, Harry intentó entablar algo de conversación con Ron. Le costó unos cuantos minutos de miradas esquivas y de recibir monosílabos como toda respuesta para darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba: Ron estaba avergonzado por la conversación del día anterior. Harry desistió por el momento de cualquier intento de comunicación inteligente con él y se preparó para otro día de hastío.

Las clases fueron igual de aburridas y silenciosas que siempre. Así que Harry se pasó todo el tiempo pensando en lo que le había dicho Ron. Aunque seguía convencido de que Hermione le amaba con toda su alma, había que reconocer que tenía algo de razón respecto a su forma de comportarse. Harry la miró de reojo. Estaba con la cara muy seria y concentrada, tomando notas de todo lo que decía la profesora. Mejor esperar hasta después de las clases para intentar hablar con ella.

Por fin acabó la ultima clase del día. Ron salió disparado del aula como alma que lleva el diablo; Hermione, en cambio, se dedicaba a recoger sus libros con toda calma. Harry se acercó a ella.

"Hermione, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"

"Tenía que hablar con la profesora para comentarle unas dudas que..." Empezó a responder levantando en su mano unos pergaminos llenos de apuntes.

"Es importante."

Hermione palideció visiblemente. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

"No. No tiene nada que ver con eso. Ven, solo será un momento."

Se dirigieron a la Sala común que a esa hora no estaba muy llena. Ron estaba sentado en una de las mesas escribiendo algo en un pergamino. Levanto un instante la mirada, pero enseguida siguió trabajando como si no los hubiera visto. Harry buscó un sofá vacío que estuviera lo mas alejado posible e hizo un gesto a Hermione para que se pusiera a su lado.

Ella sentó de lado, con un hombro apoyado en el respaldo, encarándolo. "Esta bien. Que es eso tan importante que tienes que contarme." Por su tono de voz dejaba claro que estaba bastante molesta; probablemente ya se imaginaba de que iban a hablar.

Harry prefirió no andarse con rodeos. "¿Que esta pasando entre Ron y tú?"

"¿Pasar?. No pasa absolutamente nada. Él hace su vida y yo la mía." Respondió fríamente.

Harry le miró severamente a los ojos. "¡Hermione!"

"Mira, siento muchísimo que esto te pille en medio, pero es algo que tiene que decidir Ron."

No tenía ni idea de que estaba hablando Hermione. ¿Había algo mas en todo esto de lo que le había contado Ron?.

"¿...Que tiene que decidir Ron? ¿Qué es lo que tiene que decidir?"

"Si de verdad quiere estar conmigo." Lo dijo muy seria, como si le estuviera explicando algo evidente y él fuera idiota por no darse cuenta.

Harry se aguantó las ganas de estrangularla ahí mismo y respondió todo lo calmadamente que pudo. "Pues claro que quiere estar contigo. Y tu con él. ¿Por que demonios se lo pones tan difícil?"

"Mira Harry, cuando Ron empezó... esta relación conmigo, ya sabía como soy. Si lo que quería era una bruja llena de curvas, que le diga que sí a todo y que le ría los chistes, tendría que haberse ido con Parvati, o Lavander, o alguna de esas cabezas huecas."

"Hermione, eres... " Pero antes de que pudiese continuar Hermione le cortó.

"No, Harry. Sé perfectamente que soy una ordenancista gruñona y aburrida, que tengo un cuerpo escuálido y un pelo horrible. Pero es como soy y no puedo cambiarlo, y si Ron me quiere, mas vale que se vaya acostumbrando... y si no, bueno... mientras antes se de cuenta de su error, mejor, ¿no?".

"Aquí no hay ningún error. Lo único que estas haciendo es amargarte tu vida y la de Ron."

"¿Sí? Pues para estar tan amargado lo disimula estupendamente. De hecho, esta mañana durante el desayuno, parecía que se lo estaba pasando muy bien con Lavander."

"Hermione... Ron esta muy deprimido... y lo único que hacia Lavander es intentar animarle." Respondió Harry con voz cansina.

"¿Animarle? ¡Que lo anime un poco más y no le va a dar tiempo ni a habrise de piernas!"

"¡¡¡Como..." Bajó rapidamente la voz antes de que alguien les oyese. "¡Como puedes pensar eso! ¿De verdad crees que te haría algo así?."

"¡Harry! ¡Que me he dado cuenta como la mira!... y no solo a ella, se come con los ojos a cualquiera que tenga un buen par de... Y aunque disimule, oigo perfectamente vuestras... valoraciones machistas." Aunque parecía que intentaba controlarse, tenia los ojos encendidos y su cara estaba tensa y enrojecida.

Harry notó como se ponía rojo como un tomate. Sus 'valoraciones' no solían ser muy... delicadas. "De verdad que lo siento... No lo decimos en serio, es solo..."

"Mira, Harry. Sé que tu intención es buena, pero déjalo, ¿quieres? No quiero hablar mas de este asunto." Antes de que pudiera responder se puso de pie. "Creo que me voy a echar un rato. Me duele un poco la cabeza." Se dió media la vuelta y se dirigió a las escaleras de los dormitorios.

Harry la siguió con la vista. Hermione se paró un momento al pie de las escaleras como dudando. Al cabo de unos segundos volvió la cabeza y le miró, no había en sus ojos nada de la furia que habían albergado antes. "No sabes cuanto siento todo esto."

Harry seguía sentado, demasiado abochornado como para pensar demasiado. "Bah, no te preocupes."

Ella le sonrió; Una sonrisa cansada y triste. "Buenas noches, Harry".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa. "Buenas noches, Hermione. Que duermas bien."

Asintió ligeramente con la cabeza, se dio media vuelta y desapareció por las escaleras.

Harry se quedó pensando, recostado en el sofá. La parte mala es que habían logrado quedar como unos verdaderos trogloditas delante de Hermione; Definitivamente tenían que dejar de decir burradas cuando estuviera ella cerca... La parte buena es que ya sabía lo que pasaba: Los dos eran iguales. Tan opuestos en todo y, sin embargo, en esto se comportaban exactamente igual.

Harry sacudió la cabeza. Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer, aunque no iba a ser fácil. Había que encontrar un buen sitio, y tendría que pasarse por la biblioteca para consultar un par de hechizos que iba a necesitar. Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se le fue dibujando en el rostro.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Y esto iba a ser un ff cómico... bueno, por lo menos Harry acaba el capítulo sonriendo... je,je...

Muchas gracias a ophelia dakker, Camille Potter, Luadica, Narwen Weasley, sarah-keyko y Cho Banners por sus reviews!!! La verdad es que se agradecen...

Y como siempre, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas.


	5. Harry, Hermione y Ron

Capítulo 5: Harry, Hermione y Ron.

Empezaba a anochecer en Hogwarts. Después de un largo día de clases los pasillos estaban casi desiertos. Los pocos alumnos que se podían ver se dirigían rápidamente a sus respectivas salas comunes: los más estudiosos a comenzar sus tareas, la mayoría a entretenerse en algún juego hasta que llegase la hora de la cena.

Harry, no obstante, tenía otros planes en la cabeza. Le había dicho a Ron que tenía que hablar con él en privado y que lo esperase en la sala de reuniones de Prefectos. Ahora solo había que llevar allí a Hermione. Miró su reloj, no iba a llegar a tiempo. Empezó a correr, esquivando alumnos y esperando no encontrarse con ningún profesor.

Unos minutos después, llegó resoplando hasta las puertas de la Biblioteca. Volvió a mirar su reloj, estaban a punto de cerrar, así que no tendría mas remedio que salir de su querido santuario. Todavía no había recuperado totalmente la respiración cuando la vio salir por la puerta. Cogió aire un par de veces y caminó hasta donde estaba ella.

"Hola"

"¿Qué haces por aquí a estas horas?" Respondió Hermione algo sorprendida.

"Necesito que me acompañes." La cogió de la mano y empezó a guiarla a través de los pasillos.

"Harry, tengo muchas cosas que hacer." Hermione le seguía, pero no parecía muy convencida.

¡Como si él no tuviera otra cosa que hacer!... Suspiró. "Y yo."

"Pero... ¿donde vamos?"

"Ya lo veras. Tú calla y sígueme."

"¿Cómo que calle?. Algo podrás decirme, ¿no?"

"No." Harry se limitó a seguir tirando de ella sin decir nada más.

Después de unos cuantos pasillos, un par de tirones y bastantes quejas, Harry y una más que molesta Hermione llegaron a la sala. Abrió la puerta y empujó a Hermione dentro de la habitación sin demasiados miramientos.

En cuanto Hermione vio a Ron se dio media vuelta.

"Harry, No estoy..."

"¡Accio varitas!" Inmediatamente las varitas de Ron y Hermione volaron a través de la habitación hasta la mano de Harry.

Ron parecía sorprendido pero no abrió la boca ni se movió de donde estaba sentado, Hermione, sin embargo, parecía ultrajada, extendió la mano y avanzó rápidamente hacia Harry. "¡Devuélvemela!"

"Hermione, cálmate y siéntate." Intentó mantener su voz controlada, aunque empezaba a enfadarse.

"¡No quiero calmarme, quiero que me des mi varita e irme de aquí!."

"¡Siéntate o te siento yo!" Gritó, mientras blandía amenazadoramente su varita delante de la cara de Hermione.

Hermione pareció lo suficientemente sorprendida como para controlar su propio enfado y sentarse en la silla que tenía preparada.

"Muy bien, Ahora yo voy a hablar y vosotros dos" Les señaló con la varita. "Vais a estar callados y escuchando hasta que yo os lo diga. ¿Queda claro?"

Ron levantó las manos como en señal de rendición.

Hermione empezó a levantarse de su silla. "Harry, no sé que crees que..."

Harry movió su varita con una floritura. "¡Silentio!". Inmediatamente apuntó al suelo, donde un circulo de tiza rodeaba la silla donde Hermione estaba sentada. "¡Limes!".

Hermione siguió hablando por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya no salía ningún sonido de su garganta. Intentó acercarse a Harry pero chocó contra un muro invisible, retrocedió un paso y deslizó su mano por la barrera, primero a izquierda y derecha, después hacia abajo, hasta que sus dedos rozaron la línea de tiza del suelo. Se volvió a sentar en la silla, sin apartar su mirada de él. Harry no pudo alegrarse mas de estar al otro lado de una barrera mágica y de que ella no tuviera su varita.

Bueno, ahora le tocaba a Ron, Harry se volvió hacia él y repitió los hechizos. Ron ni siquiera se levantó, solo se incorporó ligeramente, estiró un brazo un momento para tantear la barrera y volvió a acomodarse en la silla.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos y observó la escena, como si fuese un pintor contemplando su obra. Hermione estaba sentada en la silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y la cara roja de rabia. Ron se dedicaba a mirar alternativamente a Hermione y a Harry, con cara entre asombrada y curiosa.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad: O enderezaba su relación de una vez por todas, o iba a terminar de estropearlo todo más allá de cualquier posibilidad de salvación... y a perder a sus dos mejores amigos en el proceso. La verdad es que prefería no contemplar esa posibilidad.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, carraspeo un poco y empezó a hablar.

"Os he traído aquí porque estoy harto de vuestras estúpidas peleas."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Este es un capítulo de transición... bastante soso, pero prefería dejarlo así y poner toda la "acción" en el siguiente... espero que no os importe.

Muchas gracias a Narwen Weasley, sarah-keyko, alqida y meilin8518(no te preocupes, volveremos a ver a Ginny) por sus reviews!!! Especialmente a Narwen Weasley y sarah-keyko por sus ánimos!!!

Y como siempre, críticas constructivas serán bien recibidas... bueno, y el resto también.


	6. Ron, Hermione y Harry

Capitulo 6: Ron, Hermione y Harry.

Harry miró alternativamente a Ron y a Hermione, pensando lo que iba a decir. Comenzó despacio, eligiendo las palabras. "Bueno... vamos a empezar por el principio. Habéis tenido otra mas de vuestras estúpidas peleas y en vez de hablarlo y arreglar las cosas, los dos os estáis dedicando a ignoraros y a haceros la vida imposible... Y de paso la mía, como si yo no tuviera ya suficientes problemas".

Ron bajó la mirada al suelo, totalmente avergonzado. Por su parte, Hermione seguía con los brazos cruzados, pero estaba mordiéndose el labio inferior y para satisfacción de Harry, tenía aspecto de estar sintiéndose horriblemente culpable.

"Bien, vamos ahora a centro de la cuestión. He hablado con los dos y creo que sé lo que os pasa, pero como no queréis dirigíos la palabra, tendré que ser yo quien os diga lo que piensa cada uno... ¿De acuerdo?"

Miró a los dos como esperando su aprobación, aunque era perfectamente consciente de que estaban totalmente mudos. "Estupendo... empezaré con Ron."

Se giró y miró a Hermione fijamente. "Ron piensa que no es mas que un espantajo con un pelo ridículo y una espantosa plaga de pecas, pobre como una rata, medio-idiota y con tendencia a los ataques de ira. En resumen, que para lo único que sirve es para pelearse contigo y hacerte infeliz. Cree que, en el fondo, estas con él por no estar sola, por pasar el rato."

Harry se esforzó por no sonreír. Ron tenía la mayor cara de espanto y horror que jamas había visto, y Hermione tenia los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de absoluta incredulidad y sorpresa. Por el momento parecía que el plan estaba funcionando.

"¿Y que pasará cuando por fin encuentres a alguien que de verdad te sepa tratar como mereces, con quien puedas tener conversaciones de verdad y que te pueda dar todo lo que necesites?... Pues que te olvidaras de él. Se convertirá en un pequeño y ridículo recuerdo de juventud, algo de que reírse cuando recuerdes los viejos tiempos."

Esperó unos segundos a sus palabras calaran. Ron estaba mirando al suelo con la cara muy roja. Hermione estaba de pie, apoyada contra la barrera, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Harry sintió vergüenza de sí mismo, de como estaba jugando con los miedos y las inseguridades de sus amigos, pero ahora que había llegado hasta aquí no tenía mas remedio que continuar, y tenía que ser lo mas descarnado que pudiera, aunque eso significara hacerles daño.

Giró hacia Ron. Suspiró profundamente y empezó a hablar otra vez. "Respecto a Hermione... bueno, ella piensa que es una enana escuálida, de pecho plano y culo estrecho, con el pelo estropajoso y con el mismo atractivo sexual que un escreguto. Tiene mal genio y es increíblemente aburrida, pretenciosa y mandona... además de una sabionda insoportable. Lo que todavía no se explica es como estas con ella."

Un par de frases mas y ya habría acabado su parte. Todo el resto dependería de ellos. Carraspeó un poco y continuó hablando.

"Aunque lo que sí que tiene bien claro es que en cuanto una bruja medianamente simpática y con un par de buenas... con un buen cuerpo te haga un poco de caso, vas a dejarla mas tirada que a uno de tus jerseys viejos."

Ron había levantado la vista y miraba a Hermione con una expresión extraña.

Harry suspiró aliviado, ya solo faltaba que ellos se hablasen... que se dijesen lo que de verdad sentían. "Bueno, Ron. ¿No tienes nada que decir?" Harry apuntó su varita hacia él y retiró el hechizo que le impedía hablar. Esperó un momento, pero Ron seguía mirándola, sin dar el menor signo de querer decir nada. "¡Ron! ¿Tiene razón Hermione en lo que piensa?"

Ron miró a Harry como si acabara de despertarse. Parecía que iba a decir algo, pero se arrepintió en el último momento. Sacudió la cabeza y miró al suelo pensativo, por fin empezó a hablar.

"No puedo créelo... Eres la bruja más inteligente de todo Hogwarts, de todo el país... ¿cómo puedes llegar a ser tan estúpida?" Ron miró un momento a Hermione pero enseguida volvió a bajar la cabeza como para pensar lo siguiente que decir.

Harry notó un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Mantuvo su vista fija en Ron; No se atrevía a mirar la cara que Hermione debía de tener en estos momentos.

Ron volvió a mirarla. "Hermione, eres una mujer maravillosa. Eres la mujer mas divertida y tierna y honesta que jamas he conocido y que jamas conoceré. Tienes unos ojos increíbles... cálidos y profundos, y unos labios... me pasaría toda una vida besándolos. Y sí, eres menuda, pero a mi me gustas así, poder sentarte en mis piernas y poder abrazarte... ¡Joder, Hermione!, eres... " Se paró un momento, luchando por encontrar las palabras justas. "... no sé como explicarlo... cuando ríes iluminas el mundo... y cuando te enfadas... incluso enfadada consigues ser adorable".

Dejó caer los hombros, como rindiéndose de poder explicar lo inexplicable. "Hermione, tienes mil detalles en ti que te hacen... especial, que te hacen ser la bruja más increíble que jamas podré conocer. Comparadas contigo, el resto de mas mujeres son como... no sé... como cáscaras vacías. Exhiben sus cuerpos y sueltan risitas cada vez que respiran... sin darse cuenta de todo lo que les falta... todo lo que tú tienes."

Ron desvió la mirada un momento, como dudando algo, pero casi inmediatamente volvió a mirarla, esta vez con una sonrisa pícara. "Y eso de que no tienes atractivo sexual... no dirías eso si supieras lo que sueño por las noches." Se quedó mirándola a los ojos. "Hermione, eres perfecta... no sé, por lo menos para mí lo eres... y te quiero mas de lo que jamas pude pensar que se pudiera querer a nadie".

Harry se frotó los ojos cansinamente por debajo de las gafas. Nunca habría creído que Ron fuera tan maduro, tan... romántico. Bueno, quizás fuese por tener una relación con la bruja más inteligente de su generación... o quizás era que, por fin, Ron había madurado. En realidad, todos habían tenido que crecer muy deprisa en los últimos meses. Sacudió la cabeza; Nada de pensar en guerra ni en muertes. Hoy no.

Se volvió hacia Hermione. Estaba apoyada contra su barrera, tenia la cara roja con grandes lagrimones que le caían por el rostro. "Es tu..." su voz se rompió. Carraspeó, intentando aclararse la garganta. "Es tu turno, Hermione." Con un gesto liberó su voz.

"Ron." Su voz sonaba ronca y nasal. "Yo... lo siento, pero es verdad que siempre he temido que alguien te pudiera apartar de mí. Eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad... Tú no te das cuenta, pero poco a poco te has ido convirtiendo en un hombre, y un hombre muy atractivo. Puede que a ti no te guste, pero a mí me encanta tu pelo, y tus pecas, y tu sonrisa. Eres tan increíblemente... sexy". Los dos estaban rojos como tomates, pero no apartaban la mirada el uno del otro ni por un instante.

¿Ron?, ¿Sexy?, Harry puso cara de asco. ¿Es que no se daban cuenta de que no estaban solos?... Inmediatamente sonrió de oreja a oreja. ¿A quien quería engañar? Aunque se hiciese el gruñón, en el fondo estaba encantado de que por fin estuvieran arreglándose las cosas.

"Y Ron, no eres en absoluto tonto, eres mucho más inteligente de lo que crees." Lo intentó, pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa maliciosa asomase en su rostro antes de seguir hablando. "Más que yo, desde luego. Yo no podría sacar tus notas estudiando lo poquísimo que estudias tú... De todas maneras yo no necesito un novio 'intelectual' con el que tener interminables conversaciones trascendentales y encerrarnos en la biblioteca a leer libros hasta que tengan que arrancar nuestros cuerpos momificados de entre las librerías. Yo te necesito a ti, a una persona que me haga sentir viva, con la que pasar ratos buenos y ratos malos... que me haga enfadar, y llorar y reír y... sentir. Y eso solo lo puedes hacer tú, ni Harry, ni Ginny, ni todo Ravenclaw junto, solo tú."

Bajó la vista un momento, sonriendo tímidamente. "Sé que me voy a arrepentir de decir esto... pero la vida no es solo libros, es mucho más, y eres tú el que me das todo eso, el que da sentido a mi vida... el que hace que merezca la pena vivirla... Te amo, Ron. Siempre te he amado... y sé que siempre te amare." Se quedaron los dos quietos, sin dejar de mirarse, pegados contra las barreras, como si intentaran estar lo mas cerca posible el uno del otro.

Harry no pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro. ¿Porque tenían que ser sus dos mejores amigos las personas más tozudas sobre la faz de la tierra?. Él sabía que se amaban. Era inevitable que acabasen juntos otra vez... Solo estaban necesitando un pequeño empujón, alguien que les aclarase un poco las cosas. Y al fin y al cabo, ¿para qué están los amigos?.

Levantó los hechizos y vió como se lanzaban el uno hacia el otro. Harry iba a hacer alguna broma... decir que se fuesen a un dormitorio, o que se buscasen un cuarto trastero, o algo así, pero sin darse cuenta se quedó como hipnotizado. Sabía que no estaba bien quedarse mirando mientras ellos se... 'reconciliaban', pero no podía evitarlo, era incapaz de apartar los ojos; Como si su cerebro hubiera dejado de funcionar. Siguió mirándoles hasta que sintió una sensación extraña en su pecho y un calor enorme que le subía por todo el cuerpo. Dejó sus varitas en una mesa y empezó a retroceder hacia la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido. Aunque, sinceramente, en esos momentos, no creía que se dieran cuenta de nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor... Bueno, no se darían, ni aunque todo Hogwarts se derrumbase piedra a piedra a su alrededor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, ya solo falta un capítulo... en el volvera a aparecer Ginny haciendo de las suyas... je,je...

Muchas gracias a Narwen Weasley, valeweasley, alqida y sarah-keyko por sus reviews!!!

Y como siempre: críticas, amenazas, alabanzas y demás serán bien recibidas...


	7. Ginny y Harry

Capítulo 7: Ginny y Harry.

Harry salió al pasillo, cerró la puerta y la bloqueó mágicamente. Se quedó mirando la carcomida superficie de madera; detrás de ella estaban sus dos mejores amigos, reconciliándose con un entusiasmo realmente envidiable.

Ya estaba guardando su varita en los pantalones cuando oyó un gemido que venia de la puerta. Intentó no pensar en lo que podía estar pasando dentro y lanzó todos los hechizos de imperturbabilidad que conocía.

Después de asegurarse de que el aula estaba perfectamente cerrada y aislada, descansó la espalda contra la fría piedra de la pared, estaba cansado y sudoroso. Y sería por la tensión nerviosa, pero sentía como si tuviera un horno dentro de la ropa.

"Harry" Una voz resonó por los pasillos.

No pudo evitar que el cuerpo le diese un respingo. Giró la cabeza y vio como Ginny se acercaba por el pasillo. La saludo con la mano. "Hola. ¿Qué haces por aquí?"

"Estaba buscando a mi hermano. Tengo una carta de nuestra madre para él, pero no lo encuentro por ningún sitio." Ginny se paró enfrente de Harry con la carta en la mano.

Harry ladeó ligeramente la cabeza hacia la puerta. "Esta ahí dentro. Haciendo las paces con Hermione."

"¡Ya era hora!... ¿Que, por fin has conseguido que se reconcilien, Eh?" Tenia una enorme sonrisa en los labios aunque rápidamente cambio su expresión. "Por cierto... estas rojo como un tomate, y estas cubierto de sudor. ¿Te encuentras bien?" Le puso una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre, después la deslizó hasta su mejilla.

Harry sintió el contacto frío de la mano contra su sudoroso rostro y notó que se estaba poniendo todavía más rojo... eso y que estaba teniendo una reacción extremadamente 'amistosa' en sus pantalones. "¡Estoy bien! ¡No me pasa nada!" Respondió bastante incómodo, apartando la mano.

"¡Vale! ¡Perdona por preocuparme por ti!"

Ginny se apartó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para irse por donde había venido, pero antes de que pudiera elejarse, Harry la sujetó del brazo.

"¡Espera! Lo siento, no quería ser tan brusco... De verdad que te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, pero no tiene ninguna importancia. Estoy perfectamente".

Ginny estaba otra vez mirándole a los ojos, como intentando leerle el pensamiento. "Ya... bueno, yo también lo siento. No tenia que haberme enfadado tan rápido. Supongo que últimamente estoy un poco nerviosa... Mira, esos dos van a estar ocupados un buen rato y ya es casi la hora de la cena. ¿Que tal si vamos yendo para el comedor?".

Harry asintió con la cabeza y empezó a andar a su lado, sin saber muy bien de que hablar.

Ginny fue la primera que se rompió el silencio. "No quiero meterme en donde no me llaman, pero si hay algo que te preocupa, o te pasa algo... Me puedes contar lo que sea... Ya sabes... Somos amigos".

"En realidad es una tontería, no merece la pena... De verdad"

Ginny torció la cabeza, mirándole con cara de no creerse nada.

"¡Es verdad! Si te lo cuento te vas a reír de mí y vas a pensar que soy un idiota".

"No me voy a reír. Te lo prometo. Respecto a lo del idiota... ya es un poco tarde para evitar eso". Harry la miró sorprendido. Ella le sonrió y guiñó un ojo. "Es broma".

"No estoy yo tan seguro". Harry intentó utilizar el tono más irónico que pudo y la miró alzando una ceja.

"¡Vamos!... Puedes confiar en mi". Ginny le cogió por el brazo, atrapándolo contra su cuerpo y obligándole a andar pegado a ella.

Harry sonrió y empezó a tener otra de sus 'reacciones amistosas'; Esta vez no la aparto. "Esta bien... Pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien como explicarlo... El caso es que cuando Ron y Hermione han hecho las paces... ya sabes... han empezado a besarse...".

Ginny puso cara entre asombrada y divertida. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Te has excitado viendo como Hermione y mi hermano se besaban?".

"¡¡¡NO!!! ¡No es eso!... ¡Que no es la primera vez que veo besarse a alguien! Como comprenderás, con Parvati y Lavander cerca eso seria imposible. Lo que pasa es que nunca había visto a alguien besarse de una forma tan... no sé... tan tierna, con tanto cariño. Me ha hecho sentir extraño... bien y mal... todo al mismo tiempo".

Levantó un momento la mirada. Ginny le estaba mirando con mucho interés... y desde luego no se estaba riendo. "¿Bien y mal? ¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Yo... es difícil de explicar... Supongo que cuando les he visto me he dado cuenta lo increíble que es lo que existe entre ellos. La forma en que se aman es tan... intensa. Y me alegro por ellos de verdad. Es estupendo." Harry se paró un momento, cuando volvió a hablar su voz era mas calmada, más triste. "Pero también me doy cuenta de que yo jamas voy a poder tener a alguien que me quiera de esa forma, jamas podré tener lo que tienen ellos. No sé... quizás no es más que estoy un poco deprimido y me siento solo".

Ginny se apretó mas contra él y su voz le pareció más sensual que nunca. "Harry, no tienes porque estar solo si no quieres".

"¿No?" No pudo evitar el tono de ironía en su voz, aunque a la vez notaba que algo se revolvía en su interior.

"Es verdad. Conozco a un buen grupo de chicas que estarían encantadas de salir contigo". Era extraño, pero se sentía a la vez aliviado y desencantado.... un poco aliviado y muy desencantado.

"Sí. ¡Genial! Un montón de chicas que ni me conocen. Que solo quieren salir con el famoso Harry Potter... Gracias, pero no. Además, cualquiera que saliese conmigo se convertiría inmediatamente en un objetivo para los Mortífagos. Ya me siento suficientemente culpable por Ron y Hermione, y toda tu familia. No necesito que más gente se ponga en peligro por mí".

"Ya... ¿es ese el problema?" Ginny parecía pensativa. "Creo que entonces tengo a la persona perfecta para ti".

"¿Sí? ¿Y quien es esa persona tan perfecta?"

"Yo".

Harry dejó de andar y se quedó mirándola en mitad del pasillo. "¿Tu?... ¿Y Dean?"

"¿Dean?... ¡Pero si lo dejamos hace siglos!"

"No... no lo sabia..." Se quedó pensando unos segundos. "De todas maneras estarías en peligro, tanto o más que Hermione o Ron".

"Recuerdas lo que me pasó en mi primer año... ¿Crees que fue culpa tuya?". Debía de ser una pregunta retórica, porque antes de que Harry pudiera abrir la boca, siguió hablando. "Mira Harry, no fue por ti, fue por ser una Weasley. Mi familia lleva luchando contra magos tenebrosos desde hace generaciones... Estoy en peligro desde que nací... Va con el apellido: Pelo rojo, pecas, un carácter de mil pares de demonios y una diana en la espalda. El estar contigo no va a suponer ninguna diferencia".

Se quedó pensando... La verdad es que nunca lo había visto así. Se acordó de la foto de la Orden del Fénix que le enseñó Moody: Gideon y Fabian Prewett, los hermanos de Molly. Muertos como héroes... pero muertos al fin y al cabo.

Desde que conoció la profecía siempre lo había visto todo como algo muy... personal, pero lo cierto es que era una guerra que había empezado mucho antes de que él naciera. Y la familia de Ginny había luchado en ella desde el principio, sin importarles los sacrificios que habían tenido que sufrir. En su interior, creció todavía más el amor y el respeto que sentía por la familia Weasley... y por Ginny.

"¿De verdad que quieres salir conmigo?"

"¿No debería? Harry, no eres peor que Michael o Dean". Lo miró fijamente a los ojos y habló mucho mas bajo... y más suavemente. "De hecho, eres mucho mejor".

Harry sintió que el corazón se le quería salir por la boca. Se quedó ahí parado, mirándola sin saber que decir, ni que hacer. Se sobresaltó ligeramente cuando ella volvió a hablar.

"Harry, ¿has besado a muchas chicas?"

Intentó tragar saliva. "Bueno... alguna".

"¿Cómo cuantas?"

"¿Contando con lo de Choo?"

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

"Una".

Ginny se fue acercando poco a poco, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos. Harry no pudo evitar retroceder un par de pasos, hasta que notó la pared del pasillo contra su espalda. Ginny le seguía mirando, pero ahora tenia una sonrisa picara en los labios. Rodeó su cuello lentamente con los brazos y apretó su cuerpo contra el de Harry. "Tranquilo, solo duele la primera vez". Le susurró mientras cubría sus labios con los de ella.

Harry sintió como frotaba sus labios, como los capturaba entre los de ella y los acariciaba con su lengua. Un gemido de sorpresa escapó de su garganta, ella lo aprovechó y profundizó aún más el beso, introduciéndose dentro de su boca. besándole, lamiéndole... mordiéndole. Haciendo cosas con su lengua que jamas se le habían pasado por la imaginación. Después de una eternidad, Ginny se separó de sus labios. "¿Que tal?, ¿mejor que el primero?"

Tardó un momento en recuperar totalmente los sentidos. Miró hacia arriba y vio a Ginny, conteniéndose la risa a duras penas. Estaba mareado y totalmente desorientado... ¿y sentado en el suelo? ¿Que demonios hacia en el suelo? No recordaba haberse sentado. Intento aclarar la cabeza... Ginny... Le había hecho una pregunta, pero no tenia ni idea de qué podía ser.

Ella se rió suavemente, con sus ojos brillantes de satisfacción. "Tomaré eso como un sí". Harry la siguió mirando, sin entender de que hablaba.

Se oyó el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y la algarabía de un grupo de alumnos que salía de clase y se acercaba por el pasillo. "Será mejor que vayamos al comedor si no queremos quedarnos sin cena".

Harry le tendió la mano, para que le ayudara a levantarse. "Cada vez te pareces mas a Ron. Siempre pensando en la comida".

Ginny, ignorando su mano, se quedó con los brazos en jarras y puso una falsa voz de ofendida. "Eso no ha sido muy galante, Harry. Si sigues así voy a dejar de ser tu novia".

Harry intentó levantarse apoyándose en la pared, pero cambió de opinión y volvió a sentarse. "Será mejor que vayas tu sola".

La cara de Ginny se contrajo en una mueca de dolor y sorpresa. "¡Eres un grandísimo estúpido! ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a dejar de ser tu novia por una tontería así?".

Harry se quedo mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos durante un instante, después se dio cuenta de lo que quería decir. "No es por eso. Es que... las piernas... bueno... no me sostienen". Oyó como Ginny intentaba sofocar unas risas sin mucho éxito.

"¡No es gracioso! No me puedo poner de pie". Dijo sin levantar la mirada, totalmente abochornado.

"Lo siento. No quería reírme". Se sentó a su lado, hombro contra hombro. "Bueno, será mejor que nos tomemos esto con un poco de calma. ¿No crees?".

Harry giró la cabeza. Tenia la cara de Ginny muy cerca de la suya. "Sí, mejor. A no ser que quieras mandarme a la enfermería el primer ida de noviazgo".

Ginny sonrió y le besó suave y dulcemente en los labios... solo en los labios, nada de lengua ni mordiscos. Harry oyó un suave gemido de aprobación, pero no estuvo muy seguro si era suyo o de ella. El beso acabó tan suavemente como había empezado.

"¿Mejor?" Le susurró, a solo unos milímetros de su boca. Harry asintió levemente e inclinó la cabeza, uniendo otra vez sus labios a los de Ginny.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, por fin esta acabado... uff... me ha costado bastante. Los diálogos chirriaban cosa mala, pero creo que al final no ha quedado demasiado mal... espero...

Lo siento por los que querían un Lemmon (Eso va por ti, Ophelia!!!), pero creo que no encajaba demasiado bien en la historia. Son demasiado jóvenes, están en una sociedad muy conservadora, etc, etc... No creo que fuese muy realista... hummmm... Aunque durante el baile de Navidad, en el cuarto libro, se decía que había alumnos dándose 'el lote' en los jardines... nose, nose...

Bueno, en todo caso el siguiente ff es post-hogwarts y bastante subidillo de tono... je,je,je... La verdad es que me esta quedando un poco raro, pero que se le va a hacer... si hay suerte lo empezare a subir a mediados de marzo... antes tengo una vida que solucionar.

Como siempre gracias a todos los que tienen el valor de leerme y todavía más gracias a los que además dejan reviews:

sarah-keyko, Narwen Weasley, ophelia dakker, Camille Potter, Luadica, Cho Banners, alquida, meilin8518 y valeweasley...

Nos vemos en el próximo ff...


End file.
